Fine Print
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: La vida de una actriz puede llegar a ser muy solitaria, eso es algo que Kristen Stewart sabe muy bien,más desde la ultima vez que lo vió su aislamiento ha ido aumentando y eso es algo que Gandy no va a permitirle, no hasta que entienda que ninguno de los dos funcionan separados. Kristen Stewart/David Gandy


**Una pequeña idea que surgió mientras escuchaba Fine Print de Nadia Ali. Si Kristen Stewart y David Gandy se juntaran Jesucristo resucitaría de Nuevo. **

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es pura y llana ficción no son hechos de la vida real ni de Gandy ni de Stewart así que relajen esas tetas porque Robsten Is Unbroken LOOOL**

Los Angeles refulgía de brillo propio, la tierra que me vio nacer me regalaba miles de luces trilladas que nunca llegaban a su fin y tornaban mi piel naturalmente blanca al color del sol. Me impresionaba lo constante que solía ser el clima, de todas las ciudades que había visitado ninguna se ajustaba tanto a mis expectativas.

Era una vida solitaria. Siempre me solían preguntar qué se sentía ser tan mediática sin siquiera quererlo. No era un karma, tampoco una deuda con Dios lo que me impedía tener una vida normal y cotidiana. _Solo otro deber más del trabajo _Me dijo una vez Jules. Sin embargo, los grandes empresarios llevaban una vida menos invasiva.

Me había dedicado a convertir en una _capilla_ mi nueva casa. Un lugar en donde podía sentirme _segura_ y no desconfiar de mi _entorno_. Tenía pocas cosas no más que un televisor sin señal, montones de libros y un sofá-cama al que le daba un uso excesivo. No es que eso cambiara algo, pero definitivamente hacia un cambio a mi actitud completamente negativa hacia los lugares en los que me veían.

Jalé de la puerta corrediza, acepté su invitación de salir por fin del encierro y el calor se intensificó, la sudadera gigantesca que llevaba ayudaba amable, a lo picante del ambiente. Ponderé quitármela pero me sentía cansada hasta de eso.

Las olas unas contra otras colisionaban entre sí, inmersas en violencia, luego separándose casi tristes de no sentirse, hasta que llegaban a un punto en el que llegaban tiernas a la orilla.

Sonreí para mi misma. Conocía esa sensación. _¿Era así cada vez?_ Me pregunté…Si. Peleábamos con caricias, negábamos lo que nos provocaban, nos alejábamos y luego volvíamos. Era un ciclo sin fin. Trastabillar, dar dos pasos adelante y cuatro hacia atrás. A veces me preguntaba si lo que quería era que lo odiara. Me parecía absurdo el pensarlo, un poco más idiota el hecho de hacerlo.

Me resultaría tan fácil ir a su casa-A 10m. De la mía- mandarlo a la mierda y continuar con mi vida que era incluso cómico. Y doloroso como el demonio. Pues esas manos ya no me tocarían, esos dedos largos no se hundirían en mi sur, sus besos de whisky y su mirada azul se irían para no volver. Mi alma protestó revolviéndose desde sus adentros. Sabía _muy_ bien que era imposible.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia la silueta alta, caminando hacia mí. Inconscientemente mi cuerpo dio pasos seguros, tranquilos a él. Me cubrí con el brazo del sol expresivo e invasivo tratando de penetrar de nuevo mis poros, no estaba de un humor perfecto como el del día en proceso, aunque _verlo_ despertara los buenos espíritus dentro de mí y eso para el resto de mi mente, estaba mal.

-Si no querías verme debiste al menos detenerte a pensar lo que eso me haría.-Anunció, grave en cada palabra, su voz destruía mis sentidos. Asentí mirando a la arena entre mis dedos. Sus brazos me empujaron a su pecho el cual a duras penas alcanzaba, y me obligó a proyectar mis ojos verdes a sus orbes azules, esas aguas profundas en las que me hundía con placer y demencia. Su cabello negro estaba mojado y su camisa blanca transparente en humedad olía a la playa frente a nosotros, sus músculos morenos se pegaban, su majestuosidad cruda contra mis senos.

-Tuviste muchas maneras y oportunidades para visitarme.-Él frunció el ceño posando sus manos en mi espalda baja. Aunque mi punto era cierto, no había duda ni negatividad que me llevara a desconocer a la inigualable persona frente a mí…

-No estaba en el país y tampoco contestabas mis llamadas.-Negué con la cabeza. No tenía la fuerza para seguirme alejando de el cada vez que podía. Y luego un pensamiento, seguido de muchos, me tuvo reflexionando rápido, los lugares en los que había estado, los besos que había compartido, las citas… Nada me sanaba como su posesión.

-David…-El me tomó de la cara y atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes, ardor fortuito sustituyó la decepción en mi alma. Su lengua limpió todo rastro de soledad y volví a sentir. _Sentirlo_.

-Nos extrañamos, Kristen. ¿Por qué te empeñas en buscar en tu mente lo único que tu alma puede responder?-Y sus labios no me dejaron replicar, estrellamos nuestro deseo uno con otro. Sus manos apretaron mis nalgas, mientras mis dedos estrujaban sin cordura su cabello mojado. Una de esas muchas reacciones que provocaba en mi, despertó en anhelo, atrapada y controlada en sus brazos su voz dulce y fuerte enardecía mi piel caliente, el vodka no había logrado tales resultados y este hombre de ojos azules me atizaba, crueles orbes recorriendo y degustando lo excitada que me tenía.

-Estoy clara… Sólo necesito _guianza._- Su mano cálida demandó la mía e hizo lo deseado nublando mi mente en el corto trayecto a su hogar…

-¡Ah!-Su lengua marcó territorio en mi sexo, palpándolo y saboreando los jugos exóticos destilados por y para su placer, sus omoplatos flexionados como toda su espalda morena no trataba de escapar de mis uñas perforando levemente su piel.

Del modo más bíblico posible el se acopló innato a mi cuerpo, besando mis senos en la furia intensa proporcionada por su pene erecto entre mis muslos temblorosos.

-_Entrégamelo- _Gruñó mordiendo mis labios aún mirándome, dos pozos azules que me prometían el infierno si me atrevía a zambullirme. Así con otra de sus promesas limitadas a un ardor viviente entre estocadas igual de violentas impactando contra mis caderas sostenidas por sus manos, mis jugos bautizaron y redimieron nuestra unión. Directo hacia lo desconocido me dejé llevar una y otra vez por su amor sin posibilidades de reparación.

Nos miramos silentes, cada uno con su propia forma de pensar. La misma manera de amar, nos devolvió la sonrisa.

El no se confiaba en mis pensamientos, un océano sin mareas no era exactamente lo que podía entregarle y conformándose con la espontaneidad de mis emociones en sintonía con su personalidad impactante y clásica, cantamos en silencio todo eso que callábamos, ataviada en desnudez.

**Qué divertido fue escribir este fic. Muchas gracias por leer. Si les gusto dejen reviews, si por el contrario no les gustó también pueden expresar su opinión. Los amo.**


End file.
